drawception_boss_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Summary/The Rise of HYDRA
The Rise of HYDRA is the first boss fight, which was against Drawful D. Active Summons * Andrew * Anti-HYDRA Bot V1 * Anti-Propaganda Bot V1 * Banana Thing * Barracuda * Battery Jesus * Blover * Bluey * Chansey * Double Agent * Dr. Explosionface * Dragonite * Elven Sentinel * Githadrol * Giygas * Great Sage * Grottfolt the Techno Fish * Heavy Whipping Cream * HYDR-Ad-blitz * Hydra * Hyness * Kayden * Kira * Luke * Meme Bot * Missingno * Nergigante * Omega Flowie * Omega Nightmare * Plague Doctor * Polandball * Professor Layton * Protein Pingu * Rave Demon * Reed Skull * Richard * Secretly McDeadly * Thanos Sans Frosty Snowman Grape * Vengeful Nightmare * Voiceover Pete * Void Termina * Waluigi * Yian Garuga Page 1 Drawful D came as the first boss. Anti-Propaganda Bot V1, Hydra, Dr. Explosionface, and Double Agent were summoned. Drawful D gained his Jelly Spine effect. The fan art that would later become Vengeful Nightmare was sent and deleted. Page 2 Elven Sentinel, Barracuda, and Anti-HYDRA Bot V1 were summoned. The Fake Smash Orb was put into play. Elven Sentinel gained the ring of lightning bolts. Page 3 Double Agent was defeated. Waluigi, Blover, and Bluey were summoned. Elven Sentinel and Waluigi gained armor. Barracuda was recruited to HYDRA. Page 4 The Dragon Troop was founded. Very Poor Rainbow Dragon, Zer0 tolerance, and EagleLand joined. Blover and Hydra were defeated. Rave Demon and Githadrol were summoned. Waluigi's armor was upgraded. Page 5 Andrew was summoned. Page 6 Drawful D was sent through the Phase Distorter. The Fake Smash Orb floated over to the summons and was blown up by Barracuda, destroying the Anti-Propaganda Bot V1. Vengeful Nightmare was summoned. Anti-Propaganda Bot V1 was repaired. Page 7 Vengeful Nightmare gained Hope of Victory. Anti-Propaganda Bot V1 was further repaired. Waluigi, Dr. Explosionface, Elven Sentinel, Anti-HYDRA Bot V1, Githadrol, Andrew, and Anti-Propaganda Bot V1 were defeated. Omega Flowie, Chansey, Yian Garuga, Kayden, Grottfolt the Techno Fish, Heavy Whipping Cream, and Richard were summoned. Drawful D returned from the past with Reed Skull. Page 8 Reed Skull places a slowpost restriction on The Wah, only to have it removed by Grottfolt the Techno Fish, and releases the Halloween Palette and the first balance patch. Rave Demon departs, leaving behind the Rave Sword. Vengeful Nightmare departs. Barracuda was slain. Plague Doctor and Polandball were summoned. Page 9 Void Termina was summoned. Vengeful Nightmare takes partial control of Omega Flowie. Reed Skull places a slowpost restriction on UwUHippoTomato. Page 10 The Anti-HYDRA Blog was created. Reed Skull releases his second balance patch, the Bee Palette, and his first ruling on alt abuse, though the latter was removed by UwUHippoTomato. He then replaces it with a stronger ruling. Kayden retrieves the Rave Sword and Plague Doctor's scythe, and breaks the latter, causing the Plague to become uncontrolled. Giygas, Hyness, and Nergigante were summoned. Grottfolt the Techno Fish, Richard, and Nergigante were defeated. Page 11 Vengeful Nightmare and Omega Flowie fuse to become Omega Nightmare. Page 12 Protein Pingu and Battery Jesus were summoned. Page 13 Lettuce updated the Anti-HYDRA Blog. Heavy Whipping Cream, Hyness, and Polandball were defeated. Page 14 Yian Garuga was defeated. Omega Nightmare is recalled from play. Reed Skull bans Giygas. Page 15 Drawful D recruits Protein Pingu. Reed Skull releases the Spring Palette. Lettuce removes the Alt Abuse ruling. The Wah takes the Lightbreak Edge. Professor Layton was summoned. Reed Skull was defeated. Interrupting Cow takes down the Anti-HYDRA Blog. Page 16 Chansey cures the Plague. Thanos Sans Frosty Snowman Grape and Luke are summoned. Kayden revokes Reed Skull's spring palette. The Wah leaves a Shock Trap and thetrickyzoroark uses Illusion. Page 17 Secretly McDeadly is summoned. The Wah leaves a Pitfall Trap, and Drawful D falls into it. Battery Jesus and Bluey are defeated. Page 18 Nothing particularly wiki-worthy happens, besides Jjman739 almost getting voted out for tardiness. Page 19 The Wah takes the Garuga Incessance. Rave Demon empowers Kayden. Page 20 Luke is slain. Drawful D escapes the Pitfall Trap. Voiceover Pete is summoned. Kayden gets the shield from the Garuga Incessance. Page 21 Deep One 5000 is slain. HYDRA and the Dragon Troop begin directly competing for propaganda. Meme Bot is summoned. Professor Layton falls into the Shock Trap. Page 22 Banana Thing, the Great Sage, and the HYDR-Ad-blitz are summoned. Kayden is slain. Page 23 Drawful D picks up the Rave Sword, which is transformed into the Champion's Blade. Chansey is slain. Dragonite is summoned. Plague Doctor causes Drawful D to go incorporeal. The Soul Blade is forged. Page 24 Missingno and Kira are summoned. Void Termina enters phase 2. Drawful D and Meme Bot are slain. Category:Browse Category:Summary